Un noël pas comme les autres
by Aya-chan love japan
Summary: One shot sur le Ichihime Et si la magie de noël pouvait faire ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments que l'on éprouve une personne chère à notre coeur...


_**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2014, qu'elle vous apporte tout ce que vous désirez. En attendant mon prochain chapitre de ma fic "laisse-moi rester à tes côtés pour l'éternité",qui viendra bientôt. Je vous livre un one shot sur mon autre couple préférée, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture. Je l'ai écris pour une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi et qui me l'avait demandé! Voilà, ma surprise est révélée ma Imotosan adorée et tu avais visé juste. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.**_

_**A bientôt chers lecteurs.**_

**One shot Ichihime**

**Un Noël pas comme les autres**

- GOOOOD MOORNIIIING ICHIGOOOO !

Dans un quartier enneigé de Karakura, un jeune homme de 17 ans venait d'émerger péniblement de son sommeil, qu'il se faisait déjà assaillir par son taré de père. Comme chaque matin, ce dernier avait fait une entrée fracassante dans sa chambre en défonçant la porte, tentant de lui infliger un coup de pied monumental en plein visage et avait fini sa course encastré dans la fenêtre.

- Toujours aussi agile, mon fiston adoré. Tu t'améliores d'années en années mais pourquoi m'as-tu évité au lieu de m'affronter ? Et notre relation père-fils, hein ? Ironisa Isshin, prêt à attaquer de nouveau.

- T'as pas bientôt fini avec ces conneries, j'ai plus 4 ans ! Grandis un peu, répliqua le fils Kurosaki en le faisant sortir de sa chambre sans ménagement, à grands coups de pieds.

- Ah quel fils ingrat, jeter son papounet comme un mal propre, pleurnicha Isshin.

Tout en ignorant les jérémiades de son père, Ichigo se prépara et prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses petites sœurs, puis il se vêtit d'un gros manteau bleu marine avec une capuche fourré, enfila gants, bonnet et écharpe assortis afin d'affronter ce froid hivernal. Il était devenu un jeune homme très séduisant avec les années et les filles de son lycée commençaient à le regarder d'un autre œil, malgré son côté mauvais garçon qui lui collait à la peau, à cause de sa couleur de cheveu et de ses sourcils éternellement froncés, on pouvait dire qu'il faisait des ravages auprès de la gente féminine. Mais Ichigo s'en moquait et ne remarquait même pas l'intérêt nouveau que lui portait les personnes du sexe opposé, rien ne changeait à ce niveau là, notre jeune shinigami restait un aveugle invétéré !

- J'y vais, à ce soir, cria t-il de l'entrée à l'intention de Yuzu et Karin.

- A ce soir Oni-chan, répondirent en cœur les jumelles. Et n'oublie pas de lui dire qu'elle est toujours la bienvenue et qu'elle peut passer quand elle le souhaite.

- Oui, oui c'est promis, alors arrêtez de me harceler avec ça, OK ?

Sur ce, le fils Kurosaki franchit la porte d'entrée et affronta le froid extérieur. Le thermomètre effleurait le 0° C, cependant le ciel était bien dégagé laissant les rayons du soleil frapper le sol immaculé de neige, éblouissant au passage les yeux marron du jeune roux. La neige s'était emparée de la ville depuis quelques jours et avait tout recouvert de son blanc manteau, seul le ciel bleu clair contrastait avec tout ce blanc ! En maugréant contre la température glaciale, Ichigo se dirigea vers son premier travail de la journée.

Les vacances d'hiver venaient de débuter et tout le monde se montrait déjà enthousiaste à l'idée de fêter Noël. Tous, sauf un certain shinigami remplaçant, qui comme à son habitude, n'aimait guère ce genre de truc. Peut-être que la magie de Noël avait perdu de sa joie depuis la perte de sa mère. Son cœur s'était éteint ce jour-là et il n'arrivait plus à sourire au bonheur qu'inspirait cette fête. Il faisait un effort pour Yuzu et Karin.

Comme tous les ans, ils se rendraient en famille au cimetière puis dineraient tous ensemble, savourant les bons petits plats que Yuzu aurait préparé et s'offriraient leurs cadeaux. Leur père entonnerait toute la soirée des chants de Noël, en leur cassant les oreilles avec ses nombreuses fausses notes.

Mais cette année serait différente, Ichigo travaillerait une bonne partie de la soirée. Yuzu était triste de ne pas pouvoir partager ce moment avec son grand frère, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

En effet, il avait trouvé du travail pendant la durée des vacances scolaires, ces études ne se paieraient pas toutes seules et n'avait pas l'intention de compter sur l'aide de son père. Durant la journée, il travaillait au Family Mart, la supérette du centre ville, Ichigo était chargé de décharger le camion de livraison et de rempoter les rayons. Il y travaillait de 8h à 15h et le soir, il assurait le service au Roi du Karaoké de 17h à 23h et cela 5 jours par semaine. Il rentrait généralement épuisé mais il avait besoin d'argent pour offrir de jolis cadeaux à ses petites sœurs. Noël était dans quelques jours, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour faire ses achats. Il s'y rendrait aujourd'hui pendant sa pause. C'était décidé !

Ichigo était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir acheter à sa famille, quand il en fut sorti par une voix douce et mélodieuse qu'il connaissait si bien.

- Ohayo, Kurosaki-Kun !

Orihime se dressait devant lui avec son plus beau sourire, toujours pleine d'entrain, comme si le simple fait de le voir, égayait sa journée. Elle s'était embellie avec l'âge et était devenue une très belle jeune femme avec ses formes généreuses et ses longs cheveux, qui dansaient dans les airs à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle était emmitouflée dans un manteau beige et était chaussée de grosses bottes fourrées, couleur camelle.

- Ohayo, Inoue.

- Quel froid glacial ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'espère qu'il neigera à Noël. J'adore regarder les flocons tomber du ciel, je pourrais faire ça pendant des heures tellement je trouve ce moment magique.

Orihime contemplait le ciel dégagé avec des yeux émerveillés, elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs. Ses doux moments passés avec son frère, à faire des lapins de neiges et à jouer aux batailles de boules de neiges, la rendait quelques peu nostalgiques, son grand frère lui manquait tous les jours mais en cette période de fête son absence n'était que plus douloureuse.

Ichigo la trouva très belle en cet instant avec son regard rempli d'innocence. Orihime était la douceur et la gentillesse incarnée, il se surprit à détailler ce si joli visage au teint de porcelaine. C'est comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, il aimait ses longs cheveux cuivrés qui atteignaient ses hanches et qui lui rappelait ceux de sa mère, la blancheur de son teint et ses joues rougis par le froid intensifiaient le contraste de ses prunelles cendrés, qui se remplissait de joie quand elle le saluait chaque matin, ses formes généreuses qui prouvait davantage chaque jour la belle jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Mais cette évolution commençait à éveiller des sensations totalement inconnues pour lui. Ichigo sentit son cœur palpiter à une vitesse vertigineuse et eut une sensation étrange dans le fond de son estomac comme si une tornade s'était formée dans le creux de son abdomen, le dévorant petit à petit et le plongeant dans une confusion de sentiments. Toutes ces sensations l'effrayaient un peu plus chaque jour mais provoquaient également une curiosité de plus en plus intense.

_Putain…Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend à la fin, Inoue est mon amie !_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que le jeune shinigami avait des réactions de plus en plus étranges envers Inoue. Tout avait commencé après la bataille contre les fullbringers où il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Voir Inoue se dressait contre lui, prête à défendre cet enfoiré de Tsukishima, la façon dont elle s'était comportée avec cette ordure, l'avait beaucoup affecté. Il avait même réussi à admettre après des heures et des heures de réflexion que le sentiment qu'il éprouvait n'était autre que de la jalousie. Il avait repensé à tous les moments passés avec elle, toutes les fois où elle l'avait soigné aux cours de tous ses combats, son regard qui s'illuminait quand elle le saluait chaque matin, chaque parole qu'elle avait prononcé et ses encouragements afin qu'il se surpasse un peu plus chaque jour résonnaient en lui… Toute l'attention qu'elle lui adressait ne semblait pas être différent de son comportement habituel envers leurs amis et pourtant il se posait de plus en plus de questions sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

De puis ce jour, Ichigo s'était montré de plus en plus protecteur envers la belle. Si un mec du lycée s'approchait trop près d'elle ou se montrer trop familier avec elle, le shinigami s'interposait et pouvait entrer dans une colère noire. Plus personne n'osait approcher la jeune fille de peur de se faire pulvériser. Cet instinct surprotecteur avait fait naître chez lui des sensations nouvelles et très étranges, son cœur s'emballait ou ses joues s'enflammaient dès qu'Inoue s'adressait à lui ou lui faisait signe.

Au lycée lors de la pause déjeuner, il se surprit même gêné d'être assis à côté d'elle. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Pourquoi son corps se comportait-il de cette façon avec son amie ? Cette question n'avait malheureusement pas trouvé de réponse et le tourmentait un peu plus chaque jour, sans lui laisser le moindre répit….

D'ailleurs en ce moment même, la vision que lui offrait la jeune fille, lui donnait soudain très chaud et il sentait ses joues s'empourprer à une vitesse grand V. Au même instant l'intéressée tourna la tête en direction du jeune roux, sentant son regard posé sur elle, ce dernier détourna vivement la sienne afin que son amie ne puisse voir le trouble qu'elle provoquait en lui, mais en vain. La princesse se pencha davantage, les mains derrière son dos, afin d'établir de nouveau une connexion visuelle. Cette position mettait en avant sa poitrine généreuse malgré son manteau mais elle ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait chez le jeune shinigami, qui rougit de plus belle.

- Kurosaki-Kun ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es tout rouge, l'interrogea la princesse.

- He ?

Si…près

_Que les Kami me viennent en aide !_

Ichigo fut davantage troublé par l'apparition d'une Orihime de plus en plus inquiète, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte violine sous cette proximité qui s'accentua davantage…

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu n'es pas malade au moins, je peux te soigner si tu veux, dit-elle sa main posée sur son front afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

- Kyaah ! Non, non, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas… s'agita le jeune homme une main levé. J'ai dû… trop me couvrir, avec ce temps on ne sait jamais comment s'habiller.

Confus et profondément déstabilisé par le regard de la jeune fille ainsi que le contact de sa main sur sa peau brulante, Ichigo regarda sa montre tentant de trouver une échappatoire à cette situation, il pivota légèrement sur le côté afin que son front ne sois plus en contact avec la douce main de son amie et commença à avancer d'un pas décidé dans la direction de son travail

- Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller, je ne veux pas me mettre en retard. On se voit plus tard, Inoue.

Il lui tournait déjà le dos mais sentait son regard interrogateur posé sur lui.

- Hai, bonne journée Kurosaki-Kun, lui répondit-elle en sentant une profonde tristesse l'envahir.

Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son shinigami et ce à cause du comportement très étrange que le jeune homme avait à son égard, depuis déjà quelques mois.

- Ha oui, tant que j'y pense, reprit-il sans la regarder. Mes sœurs te passent le bonjour et que tu es toujours la bienvenue chez nous. Elles ont adoré la brioche que tu nous as offerte. Encore merci, Inoue.

La belle se mit à rougir à son tour, touchée par les mots de l'élu de son cœur. En une fraction de seconde, il venait de dissiper la tristesse qui régnait dans son cœur.

- De rien. Ca m'a fait plaisir. A plus tard, Kurosaki-Kun et ne forces pas trop au travail, s'exclame la beauté auburn, avec un large sourire sur son doux visage.

- Promis et c'est vaut aussi pour toi, Inoue. A bientôt, lui répondit-il avec un signe de la main.

En effet, Orihime travaillait dans une boulangerie quatre fois par semaine, après les cours, depuis maintenant 1 an. Avec l'approche des fêtes, la boulangerie était submergée de commande et dans sa grande générosité, la princesse s'était proposé de travailler, durant la période scolaire, à temps plein.

Elle ramenait souvent le surplus de pain non vendu, mais en avait toujours de trop. Elle en offrait donc régulièrement à ses amis. La semaine dernière, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains en apportant une brioche à la clinique. C'est Ichigo qui l'avait accueilli, la princesse ne s'y étant pas préparé, avait bégayé en lui donnant la brioche. Ichigo l'avait remercié pour sa gentillesse et l'avait invité à entrer mais cette dernière avait refusé poliment en prétextant que Tatsuki l'attendait surement déjà pour réviser.

Orihime s'en était aussitôt voulu d'avoir décliné l'offre de son beau shinigami mais il avait le don de la mettre dans tous ses états et de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

D'ailleurs il fallait qu'elle s'active elle aussi, sinon elle serait également en retard. Ce qu'Orihime n'avait pas prévu c'est que sa journée ne faisait que commencer et qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises….

(…)

Dans les rues du centre ville, le fils Kurosaki déambulait à la recherche des cadeaux idéals pour sa famille. Il finit par trouver son bonheur après une bonne heure de recherche. Son choix s'était porté, pour Karin, sur un tee-shirt de son équipe de football préférée, pour Yuzu, une jolie trousse de couture contenant tout le nécessaire à la fabrication de nouvelles tenues ridicules pour Kon et pour son père, une nouvelle mallette en cuir pour mettre ses instruments et médicaments lors de ses visites à domicile.

Ichigo était ravi d'avoir bouclé ses achats en une heure, cela lui laissait un peu de temps avant de se rendre à son autre travail. Quand son regard s'arrêta sur une vitrine, il pensa immédiatement à une personne en particulier et franchit le seuil de la boutique. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit paquet soigneusement enveloppé d'un emballage cadeau bleu ciel, entouré d'un joli nœud blanc.

Puis il se dirigea tranquillement vers le Karaoké. On ne peut pas dire que c'était un travail qui l'appréciait particulièrement, mais ça payait bien.

Ce n'était pas très fatiguant comparé à la supérette. Ichigo était chargé d'accueillir les clients, de les conduire à la salle qu'ils avaient réservé, de prendre leurs commandes si besoin et de leur rapporter. Une fois les clients partis, il nettoyait la salle pour les clients suivants.

Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il travaillait ici pas même à son taré de père, il ne voulait pas voir débarquer ses amis, qui se feraient une joie de lui empoisonner l'existence avec des remarques désobligeantes sur sa tenue de travail et encore moins de devoir les servir et les entendre chanter.

Malheureusement pour notre jeune shinigami, il y avait eu des fuites. En début de semaine, il s'était absenté momentanément de son travail pour dégommer un Hollow et avait croisé Rukia, venue à Karakura pour quelques jours afin de rendre visite à ses amis. Cette dernière l'avait suivie et bien évidement avait ameuté toute la bande. Le soir même, Ichigo avait vu débarquer ses amis et avait eu l'immense honneur de s'en occuper. Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Ishida, Rukia et Renji s'en étaient donné à cœur joie et comme l'avait prédit Ichigo les remarques avaient fusé dans tous les sens. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de commander des boissons et Rukia avait monopolisé le micro pendant deux heures !

Seuls Orihime et Tatsuki manquaient à l'appel, l'une retenue par son travail à la boulangerie et la seconde partie dans sa famille à Tokyo pour les fêtes.

Ichigo avait maudit Rukia de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue mais il avait réussi à garder son calme en fournissant des efforts incroyable. Il tenait à garder son travail et se mettre en colère auprès des clients, n'aurait assurément pas plu au patron. En quittant les lieux vers 22h, ils avaient tous promis de ne plus revenir le déranger. Ichigo espérait bien qu'ils tiennent parole, il ne survivrait pas à une deuxième soirée comme celle-là.

C'est en repensant à cette soirée que le jeune roux franchit la porte du Roi du Karaoké et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn dans le hall d'accueil.

- Inoue, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tous nos amis sont là aussi ! S'adressa-t-il à elle, avec le plus grand désespoir.

- Ah Kurosaki-Kun, euh non il n'y a que moi, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Comment dire, je…tenta-t-elle de justifier sa présence.

- La demoiselle va travailler avec nous ce soir ainsi que tous les autres jours des vacances scolaires, la coupa le patron.

- Je compte sur toi mon cher Ichigo pour lui montrer le boulot car dès demain elle sera livrer à elle-même, proclama-t-il, accoudé sur le comptoir de l'accueil. Mais apparemment vous vous connaissez tous les deux, ce sera plus simple comme ça. Allez au boulot les jeunes ! dit-il en s'éclipsant dans son bureau.

- Tu vas QUOI ? S'écria Ichigo, ne prêtant aucune attention à son patron et se concentra sur Inoue.

- Et bien, je…euh…comment dire… bégaya l'intéressé de plus en plus gênée. Il y a eu un incident à la boulangerie où je travaille. Un problème électrique apparemment, d'après les pompiers l'i…

- Les pompiers ? Ca va tu n'as rien ? S'alarma le shinigami.

- Non moi ça va, en revanche la boulangerie est dans un sale état, la moitié de la boutique est recouverte de suie et de cendres. Les pompiers sont intervenus très vite en maitrisant rapidement l'incendie. Et tu ne devineras jamais qui est la propriétaire de la boulangerie ?

- Euh non, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la situation. Un incendie tu dis ! Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas blessé ? S'inquiéta t-il davantage.

Son cœur eut un raté, il se sentit défaillir, dire qu'elle aurait pu être blessé ou pire…

- Non, je t'assure, je n'ai rien. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de mes barrettes. Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer, touchée par son inquiétude.

- C'est la femme du patron du Karaoké, reprit-elle. Elle sait que j'ai besoin d'argent pour mon loyer. Avec les travaux, la boulangerie ne rouvrira pas avant un bon moment alors elle a demandé à son mari de m'en trouver un ici en attendant et me voilà, héhé. Souria-t-elle, en se frottant l'arrière de son crâne.

Ichigo se frappa le front avec sa main droite. Décidément le sort s'acharnait contre lui, l'idée de travailler avec Inoue ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Mais si leurs amis respectifs découvraient la situation, ils risquaient de débarquer comme la dernière fois et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça !

Orihime, l'air extrêmement déçu, se sentait très mal à l'aise. Apparemment son shinigami préféré n'avait pas l'air enchanté qu'elle soit là et cela l'attristait beaucoup.

- J'apprends très vite, je ne te gênerais pas et ne te mettrais pas dans l'embarras, je te le promets. Prononça-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Surpris par l'intonation de ses mots, Ichigo se rendit compte que la jolie princesse avait mal interpréter son mal être. Elle se tenait droite devant lui, ses bras enroulés sur elle-même, ses iris argentés inondés de larmes, le spectacle que lui offrait la jeune fille était déroutant. Le cœur d'Ichigo eut un second loupé, déjà qu'il détestait la voir pleurer mais se savoir responsable des larmes qu'elle versait, le crispa davantage.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas comme Kuchiki-chan et que tu n'as pas autant confiance en moi qu'elle. Mais je saurais me montrer à la hauteur. Alors je t'en prie cesse d'être distant avec moi, c'est blessant, laissa-t-elle échapper entre deux sanglots.

Elle, qui c'était fait une joie de pouvoir être plus proche de son shinigami et de pouvoir partager d'agréables moments avec lui, il était entrain de tout gâcher.

- Pourquoi tu te compares à Rukia, je ne vois pas le rapport ? S'interrogea Ichigo, ne comprenant rien à la situation ni au mal être de son amie.

- Tu me fais peur, depuis quelques mois ton reiastu varie sans arrêt en ma présence ! Ton comportement a changé envers moi. Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Ignora-t-elle sa question.

- Inoue…mais non voyons.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça._

- Alors pourquoi te comporter de cette façon dans ce cas ? Insista la demoiselle, la voix remplie de tristesse.

_Arrête…_

- Qu'est ce que je dois en déduire Kurosaki-Kun ? Je tiens tellement à toi, tu es l'un de mes amis les plus précieux et ça me fait mal que tu agisses de cette façon avec moi sans que je sache pourquoi ?

_Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état… je veux juste te protéger même de moi s'il faut !_

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de s'expliquer, la belle se tourna vivement lui montrant son dos. Les reniflements sonores et les soubresauts indiquaient clairement qu'elle cherchait à dissimuler ses pleurs.

Troublé et confus par la réaction violente de son amie, Ichigo s'avança jusqu'à mettre en contact son torse contre le dos de la princesse. Bordel, il ne savait décidément que lui faire de la peine, elle avait discerné ses réactions étranges et cela l'avait blessé. Cette sensation de chaleur, que provoquait le contact de leur deux corps, calma peu à peu Hime. Ichigo le sentit et en profita pour dissiper le mal entendu.

- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, Inoue. Et je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Je suis ravie de travailler avec toi, je me suis mal exprimé tout à l'heure et ça t'as fait de la peine. Tu as mal interpréter mes propos, je ne m'inquiète pas de ta capacité à d'adapter au travail mais plutôt à la bombe que cela provoquera chez nos amis qui se verront une joie de débarquer ici tous les soirs et de la torture que ce sera de les supporter.

- Hé ?

Surprise, Orihime se sentit subitement très ridicule, elle s'était laissée submerger par ses émotions et s'était imaginer des choses. Ichigo lui tendit un mouchoir par-dessus son épaule, qu'elle saisit sans hésitation, essuya ses larmes, se retourna et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Gomen ne, Kurosaki-Kun, s'excusa la beauté aurburn. Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour la reine des idiotes.

- Ne dis pas de sottises, voyons, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de t'avoir fait pleurer. Je déteste ça. Allez oublions cet incident. Suis-moi je vais te montrer le vestiaire.

….

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans encombre. Par chance pour Orihime, il n'y avait pas foule ce soir. A quelques jours de Noël, les clients potentiels flânaient dans les magasins à la recherche de cadeaux pour leurs proches. Cela permis à Ichigo d'accompagner et de former au mieux sa protégée.

Il lui expliqua comment porter un plateau rempli de boissons, comment s'y prendre pour y déposer les verres, les différentes collations qui se trouvaient sur le menu et où elles étaient rangés….

Orihime s'en sortait à merveille, avec son naturel enjoué et son joli sourire, elle faisait des ravages auprès des clients, ce qui ne ravit pas Ichigo. Il allait devoir se montrer vigilant, les clients buvaient parfois beaucoup et ne rentraient pas tous chez eux parfaitement sobres, dans ces moments là certains pouvaient même se montrer très familier et avoir des gestes déplacés auprès des serveurs, surtout si la serveuse en question avait été gâté par la nature.

A la fin de leur service, Inoue maîtrisait parfaitement les tâches qui lui incombaient. Ichigo était fière d'elle, elle n'avait pas menti, elle apprenait vite, il était impressionné. Une fois changé, Ichigo proposa de la raccompagner. Il était tard et ne voulait pas la laisser rentrer seul.

En chemin, ils échangèrent leurs impressions sur le travail et rirent même de la qualité de chant de certains clients.

- Le dernier groupe était plutôt très enjoué, à vouloir à tout prix chanter du Céline Dion, pouffa-t-elle.

- Ouais, c'est parfois difficile pour les oreilles ce boulot, ironisa le shinigami.

- Merci, Kurosaki-Kun. J'ai passé une agréable soirée en ta compagnie. Tu es un excellent professeur.

- De rien, j'avoue que travailler avec toi est un réel plaisir. Tu es efficace et tu as toujours le sourire. Moi qui n'appréciais pas ce job, j'avoue qu'après ce soir, j'y prendrais davantage plaisir, avoua Ichigo.

- Oui… moi aussi j'aime travailler avec toi…rougit-elle.

- Dis-moi, puisque Tatsuki se trouve à Tokyo pour les fêtes, avec qui vas-tu les passer ? La questionna Ichigo. Je sais que chaque année elle t'invite à partager ce moment chez elle.

- Ah, et bien elle m'avait proposé de la rejoindre à Tokyo mais avec mon travail, j'ai décliné son offre.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas te retrouver seul le soir de Noël ?

- Pas vraiment puisqu'on travaillera une bonne partie de la soirée ensemble, héhé, rit-elle le regard triste.

- C'est pas vrai Inoue. Je t'invite et c'est une offre que tu ne peux pas refuser !

- Hein ?! C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part mais je ne peux pas accepter. Je ne veux pas déranger ta famille fit-elle rougissante.

- Inoue, j'insiste. Mes sœurs t'adorent et n'arrêtent pas de me harceler pour que tu viennes chez nous plus souvent. Tu ne nous déranges pas, par conséquent j'avertirais Yuzu que tu seras présente ! Insista le jeune homme. Et puis personne ne devrait se retrouver seul ce soir là, d'autant plus si cette personne a perdu un être cher.

Touchée au plus profond de son être par les mots de son shinigami, Orihime s'arrêta net et laissa échapper une larme de ses iris argentés. Ichigo se montrait attentionné envers elle, elle en avait tellement rêvé, ce changement de comportement la troublait et un espoir naquit en elle. Se pourrait-il qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour elle ? Non, elle était encore entrain de s'imaginer des choses, Ichigo se montrait juste gentil comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe lequel de ses amis proches.

Ichigo s'était arrêté également et remarqua le trouble de son amie. Quel crétin !

- Gomen Inoue, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine en te rappelant la disparition de ton grand frère dit-il gêné et très embarrassé.

_Mais quel abruti je fais, c'est pas le moment de lui parler de son frère pourquoi j'ai dit ça !_

- Ce n'est rien, Kurosaki-Kun. Ta gentillesse me touche beaucoup. J'accepte de venir chez toi le soir de Noël. Souria la princesse.

Ravi que la belle est acceptée son invitation et soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas triste à cause de l'évocation de Sora. Ichigo lui adressa un sourire et ils reprirent leur marche vers l'appartement de la princesse. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand Orihime se lança et se livra à son shinigami préféré.

- Tu sais, Kurosaki-Kun, Oni-chan me manque tous les jours mais je sais que là où il se trouve il est heureux et que tout va bien pour lui, déclara-t-elle les yeux remplis de tendresse.

- C'est juste que Noël me rappelle ce que nous faisions lui et moi pour fêter l'évènement, reprit-elle. Il se débrouillait toujours pour avoir sa soirée de libre. On se rendait à la patinoire temporaire du centre-ville où nous y patinions pendant un bon moment. On admirait les illuminations et sur le chemin du retour, nous passions par le parc pour y faire des lapins de neiges.

La jeune fille s'était entouré de ses bras et se serrait légèrement. Évoquer ses souvenirs la rendait nostalgique mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir le partager avec le seul homme qu'elle aimerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Mais tout comme moi, tu as perdu un être dès plus cher à ton cœur. Pour toi aussi cette période de l'année ne doit pas être facile, elle doit te manquer terriblement. Je le vois chaque jour dans ton regard, osa-telle, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Ichigo resta interdit et profondément touché par les paroles de la belle. Elle se souciait de lui et de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, elle arrivait toujours à discerner ses émotions. Inoue était sa force, il le reconnaissait, elle était toujours là pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'encourager et de lui remonter le moral dans les moments difficile par un geste, un regard, une attention.

- Oui c'est vrai, elle me manque chaque jour, son absence est insoutenable, prononça-t-il difficilement. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne voudrait pas que je me lamente sur mon sort. Et puis je dois veiller sur mes sœurs, je n'ai pas le droit de leur infliger ça, je lui en ai fait la promesse !

Le cœur d'Inoue se comprima fortement dans sa poitrine, elle pouvait sentir la douleur de son shinigami, elle en était presque palpable, cela lui faisait mal au plus profond de son être. Elle aurait aimé le serrer dans ses bras, atténuer sa souffrance, lui dire qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive mais la princesse n'en fit rien. Elle s'autorisa tout de même, à lui jeter un regard furtif pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien malgré tout. Ce qu'elle vit, la bouleversa. Son Shinigami regardait le ciel étoilé, une lueur de tristesse dans ses iris marronnées, les mains dans les poches de son jean, avec un léger rictus au coin des lèvres, elle le trouva particulièrement beau en cet instant et si touchant.

- Merci Inoue de te soucier de moi, ça me touche vraiment, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard était rempli de tendresse pour la belle. Orihime s'empourpra davantage et détourna très vite son visage pour se concentrer sur la route. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement de la demoiselle.

La jeune fille prit ses clés dans son sac, les déposa dans la serrure puis se retourna vers son shinigami, qui était juste dans son dos.

- Merci Kurosaki-Kun de m'avoir raccompagné…

Ichigo venait de se pencher légèrement vers elle, une main posée sur la porte au niveau de son épaule, l'autre toujours dans la poche de son jean, une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux.

Le cœur de la princesse s'emballa et ses joues se colorèrent d'un joli rouge. Remarquant le phénomène, Ichigo sentit son cœur palpiter lui aussi à une vitesse anormale. La belle tenait fermement son sac d'une main et de l'autre tentait de dissimuler ses joues écarlates. Cette vision le fit frémir. Il fut impossible pour Ichigo de savoir si c'était l'instinct ou le simple fait de la sentir trembler, qui le poussait à se rapprocher d'elle. Il laissa sa main remonter le long de la porte, pour atteindre la tête de la belle et lui glisser une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille puis il déposa sa main sur le cou de la beauté auburn, à l'aide de son pouce, il releva le visage baigné de rougeur face à lui. Il avait réduit considérablement l'espace qui les séparait, jusqu'à s'enivrer du parfum chaleureux que dégageait la princesse. Ses orbes bruns fixèrent intensément ce regard argenté rempli de confusion. Il ne pensait à rien, juste à la sensation que lui procurerait la douceur des lèvres douces et chaudes de la princesse sur les siennes. Ichigo se pencha alors davantage, rapprochant dangereusement leurs visages, plus que quelques centimètres avant de toucher ses lèvres qui l'obsédaient.

- Inoue, je …souffla-t-il sur ses lèvres.

La beauté auburn frôla la crise cardiaque, mais qu'était entrain de faire son shinigami, il n'allait quand même pas…l'embrasser sur le seuil de sa porte. Quand retentit un bruit sonore.

- **HOLLOW ! HOLLOW ! HOLLOW !**

Le badge d'Ichigo venait de détecter la présence de Hollow dans les parages, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Il se recula brusquement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Merde ! Inoue je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je voulais simplement te souhaiter bonne nuit. Tu es mon amie, je n'aurais pas dû te manquer de respect. Pardonne-moi, je…

**- HOLLOW! HOLLOW! ****HOLLOW ! **

- Bordel ! S'exaspéra-t-il. Je suis navré mais je suis obligé d'y aller. Oublie ça Inoue, on se voit demain au boulot. Bonne nuit.

Orihime secoua la tête positivement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot encore sous le choc de ce qui avait failli arriver. Elle regarda Ichigo s'éloigner dans la direction du Hollow et trouva la force de lui crier :

- Fais attention à toi Kurosaki-Kun !

Il l'avait entendu et lui fit un signe de la main. La princesse se glissa à l'intérieur de son appartement, referma la porte derrière elle et se laissa tomber au sol. Cette journée avait été un peu trop riche en émotions.

Kami-sama, elle tentait de se calmer, son cœur tambourinait avec force dans sa poitrine. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur ses joues encore brulantes, l'image de son shinigami ne la quittait pas. Kurosaki-Kun venait bien d'essayer de l'embrasser ?

Décidément son comportement était de plus en plus étrange. Pouvait-elle espérer que son shinigami puisse lui retourner les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour lui depuis leur rencontre ? Comment allait-elle se comporter avec lui demain ? Devait-elle faire comme si de rien était ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle entreprit de se détendre sous une bonne douche chaude, sans succès.

Après s'être vêtue de son pyjama short bleu ciel, Orihime se glissa sous les couvertures et c'est plein d'espoir qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil profond où son Ichigo remplissait ses rêves….

Non loin de la sur le toit d'une maison, se trouvaient deux shinigamis, ils avaient assisté à la scène entre le jeune roux et la beauté auburn.

- Tout fonctionne comme sur des roulettes. Yes ! Jubila la petite shinigami.

- Ouais, ouais, si Ichigo apprend ce que nous a fait, je ne donne pas cher de notre tête. AIIEE ! S'écria Renji.

Rukia venait de lui matraquer l'épaule de son poing.

- Mais pourquoi tu me frappes ! C'est vrai quoi ! S'il apprend qu'on est les responsables de l'incendie donc ceux qui ont mit la vie en danger d'Inoue-san, il va nous pulvériser !

- Tu as la trouille ma parole rit-elle.

- Non…Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais tu sais comment il est quand il perd le contrôle, brrr, trembla-t-il.

- Oui, mais il sera tellement heureux, si tout marche comme prévu, qu'il en oubliera la cause. Et puis d'abord, je t'avais juste demandé de mettre hors service les fours à pains, pas de tout faire cramer ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Évidement c'est sur moi que ça retombe. Je ne pouvais pas savoir quand bricolant le disjoncteur je provoquerai un incendie ! Tenta Renji de se justifier.

- De tout façon, on s'en fiche puisque le résultat est le même, Orihime-chan va travailler avec Ichigo le reste des vacances.

- Il faut avouer qu'ils vont bien ensemble c'est deux là. Il n'y a qu'Inoue-san qui arrive à calmer et détendre Ichigo même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Déclara le shinigami tatoué.

Il se rapprocha de la petite shinigami et décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se lancer.

- D'ailleurs Rukia, dis-moi…euh puisqu'on sera à Karakura jusqu'à Noël, on pourrait peut-être, enfin je veux dire que tous les deux on pourrait passer cette journée ensemble, admirer les illuminations et diner tous les deux, bégaya légèrement le vice-capitaine.

Surprise et ne s'y attendant pas, Rukia resta interdite quelques secondes avant de se décider à parler.

- Hein ?! Si je m'attendais à ça… euh et bien… c'est d'accord avec plaisir Renji, fit-elle rougissante.

- C'est vrai ? Super, dit-il.

Rukia détacha son regard de celui qui venait de troubler son cœur et se concentra sur l'appartement de son amie.

- Allez à toi de jouer Orihime-chan, je compte sur toi c'est ta chance.

(….)

- Getsuga TENSHO !

Un croissant de lune obscure fut projeté violemment sur une créature portant un masque blanc. L'immense Hollow n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver cette attaque fulgurante et reçu le coup en pleine face.

- Enfoiré de shini….AHAHA !

Les derniers mots de la créature furent dissous dans un cri sourd. Ichigo ramena Zangestu sur son épaule, un sourire se dessina sur son visage éclairé par la pleine lune. Ce combat lui avait fait un bien fou et lui avait permit de penser à autre chose. Le shinigami amorça sa descente vers la terre ferme. Il regagna son corps qu'il avait laissé à l'abri dans une rue sombre et se dirigea vers la clinique.

- Je suis rentré, dit-il tout en se déchaussant et en ôtant son manteau.

Ses sœurs étaient déjà au lit et visiblement son père devait travailler tard à la clinique, il distinguait de la lumière provenant de son bureau. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche, il enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt décontracté et se coucha. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il n'en revenait toujours pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à la fin ?

- J'ai bien failli l'embrasser…pensa-t-il à voix haute se croyant seul.

- Ah oui et qui ça ?

- TOI ! Je te croyais dans la chambre de Yuzu, s'étrangla Ichigo. Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Tête d'hérisson orangé serait-il amoureux d'une….

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'hérisson, s'énerva le fils Kurosaki en attrapant la peluche par le cou.

Habitué à ce genre de traitement, Kon continua sur sa lancé.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas de ma nee-sama adoré, elle est à moi !

- Ne dis pas de conneries !

- Peut-être d'une beauté auburn aux formes généreuses alors… Argh, tu m'étouffes.

Le lion en peluche se débattait et tentait d'échapper à l'emprise du jeune shinigami, qui perdait petit à petit son calme.

- JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX, Inoue est mon amie, hurla-t-il.

- Ah, ah, tu as deviné de qui je parlais alors que je n'ai même pas prononcé son nom ce qui prouve…

- Ca ne prouve rien, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, le coupa-t-il.

- Peut-être, n'empêche. Pourquoi Mossieur le Bad boy ne veut pas admettre la vérité ? Tu es pitoyable mon vieux ! Insista Kon.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Quelle vérité ? S'étonna le fils Kurosaki.

- Que tu aimes la princesse aux monts généreux, banane !

- Ne parle pas d'elle de cette façon, s'énerva Ichigo, en resserrant davantage sa main autour du cou de la peluche.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves à ton avis, là ?

- Je…

- Et puis c'est pas moi qui prononce sensuellement son prénom toutes les nuits dans mon sommeil.

Piqué au vif, Ichigo s'empourpra, son cœur s'emballa et il déversa sa colère sur le lion.

- URUSAI, cria le jeune homme tout en ouvrant sa fenêtre, et balança sans ménagements la peluche à travers l'ouverture.

- AHAHAH, sale…enfoiré…tu…me…le…payeras…

Assis dans son lit, le shinigami remplaçant se prit la tête entre les mains, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi il se mettait dans tous ses états dès qu'on parlait d'Inoue ? Est-ce que Kon avait vu juste ?

En y réfléchissant, il avait toujours apprécié la compagnie de la princesse et puis elle n'avait pas tenté de se dégager tout à l'heure quand il s'était rapproché d'elle devant sa porte. Était-ce un signe ?

Cependant jamais il ne s'était interrogé sur la nature profonde de ses sentiments. Inoue était son amie qu'il voulait protéger à n'importe quel prix ? Mais n'agissait-il pas de la même façon avec Rukia ou bien même avec sa famille ?

_« Ne meurs pas Kurosaki-Kun ! Je t'en prie cesse de te faire blesser… »_

Cette phrase qu'elle avait prononcée, avec une douleur si palpable, lors de son combat contre Grimmjow, lui avait donné une force incroyable et une volonté à tout surmonter, le propulsant vers la victoire. Il s'était retourné pour découvrir le visage de la beauté auburn inondé de larme, son cœur avait eu un raté et il s'était jurer mentalement de ne plus jamais revoir cette tristesse sur son visage. Etait-ce la preuve que tout son être était épris de la personne la plus douce et innocente qui soit ?

_Je suis…. Je… je l'aime… ?_

_Non… Inoue est mon amie…_

Chassant de son esprit toutes ses interrogations, Ichigo se rallongea et se tourna sur le côté pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Une seule personne hantée cependant son esprit, le visage d'Inoue lui souriant, c'est avec cette image en tête que le fils Kurosaki finit par s'endormir.

_Orihime._

(…)

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent comme si de rien été. Les deux adolescents ne firent aucune allusion sur ce qui s'était passé, le premier soir où le shinigami avait raccompagné la princesse.

Au Karaoké, l'ambiance était conviviale, Ichigo et Orihime formaient un tandem efficace, ce qui ravissait le patron. Ce dernier était tellement fier de ses employés modèles, qu'il leur avait proposé de partir plutôt le soir de Noël afin qu'ils puissent profiter de leur famille. Il se débrouillerait avec le reste de ses employés pour la fin de soirée.

Yuzu avait sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Déjà que l'annonce de la présence d'Orihime, au repas de Noël, avait déchaîné les chroniques. Le père Kurosaki s'était prosterné devant le poster de Masaki en divaguant sur les relations amoureuses de son fils adoré, ce qui lui avait valu un coup de poing fulgurant en pleine face, de la part du shinigami, pour le faire taire. Quand à ses sœurs, elles étaient ravies d'accueillir la beauté auburn, qu'elles voyaient comme la petite amie potentielle de leur Oni-chan adoré.

A la veille de Noël, les rues étaient bondées de monde, Ichigo regardait sa montre tout en évitant la foule, tentant désespérément d'arriver à l'heure à son travail

- Merde, je vais être en retard, s'exaspéra le jeune shinigami.

- Kurosaki-Kun !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net, cherchant du regard la princesse, elle se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui.

- Oi, Inoue. Quel monde ! Déclara-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai cru que je n'arrivais jamais, dit-elle à bout de souffle.

- C'est clair, moi aussi. Allez, ne nous attardons pas ou sinon nous serons vraiment en retard.

Affrontant la foule, ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure. Le début de soirée se déroula dans le calme le plus total, pas un client à l'horizon. Ichigo et Orihime étaient entrain de prendre leur pause, quand le patron surgit dans la salle de repos, la mine triste et désolée, un carton à la main.

- Ca bosse dur là dedans ! s'écria-t-il.

Ichigo et Orihime sursautèrent à cause de l'entrée fracassante de leur patron. Le shinigami s'étrangla même avec sa boisson.

- Kurosaki-Kun, tout va bien, s'alarma Orihime.

La princesse se précipita auprès de l'élu de son cœur, une main posée sur son dos et l'aidant à retrouver son souffle. Ichigo sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement au contact de la belle, gêné par leur proximité.

- Hé, oh, pas de papouilles pendant le service ! Surtout quand votre patron est dans le plus grand désespoir…déclara leur boss.

Se détachant l'un de l'autre aussi vite que l'éclair, rouge tomate tous les deux, la princesse se concentra sur les paroles de son patron.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'interrogea Hime.

- Ouiii, il n'y a pas un chat, pleurnicha-t-il. C'est le réveillon….Alors… ICHIIIGOOO CHERIIII ! Déguise-toi en père Noël et va rabattre les clients, le supplia-t-il tout en prenant un regard de chaton, les yeux larmoyants.

- HORS DE QUESTION, répondit l'intéressé, sur un ton sec.

- Ma petite Inoue-chan, s'il te plaît, fit-il encore plus suppliant.

- Hein ?! Je ne sais pas trop, hésita la beauté auburn.

- Je t'en prie, je double tes pourboires si tu me ramènes au moins 10 clients, marchanda le patron.

- Bon c'est d'accord, mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, accepta-t-elle rougissante.

- Je compte sur toi ma petite Inoue-chan, se réjouit-il.

- Fais attention à toi Inoue, s'inquiéta le fils Kurosaki. Je viens te chercher dans une demi-heure, Ok ?

- Arigato, Kurosaki-Kun.

La princesse prit donc le carton que lui tendait son boss et se dirigea vers les vestiaires afin de se changer.

A peine un quart d'heure après, le Karaoké était submergé par les clients.

- La réservation pour quatre au nom de Saito, appela le patron. Suivez-moi, je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre salle !

- Patron ! Interpella Ichigo. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est blindé tout d'un coup ?

- C'est l'effet père noël rabatteur de ta copine ! Sourit-il. Si j'avais su, je lui aurai tout de suite demandé de se déguiser !

Suspicieux, Ichigo avait du mal à faire le rapprochement entre une Inoue déguisée en vieillard, vêtue d'un manteau rouge et l'afflux important de clients !

- On est complet ! Va chercher la demoiselle et dis-lui qu'elle a amplement mérité son salaire, déclara le patron du karaoké.

Ichigo enfila son manteau et partit à la recherche d'Inoue.

- BRR, ça caille, grelota le shinigami.

Quand il entendit, au loin, la voix de son amie.

- Venez au Roi du Karaoké !

- Ah la voilà, Inoue c'est plus la peine de rabattre des clients…cria-t-il.

Quand la belle se retourna, ce que vit Ichigo lui coupa le souffle et le fit rougir à l'extrême. Inoue était vêtue d'une tenue de mère noël sexy. Elle ne portait qu'une robe bustier rouge très courte, des manchons rouges sur ses avant-bras, des guêtres de la même couleur à ses chevilles et un chapeau de père noël. Elle était extrêmement séduisante dans cette tenue, qui dévoilait tout de ses atouts.

- Kurosaki-Kun, lui souria la mère noël.

- Mais comment t'es habillée ? s'écria le jeune shinigami aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- C'est vraiment dur les jobs d'étudiants, je suis morte de froid, dit-elle en s'enroulant de ses bras et en exerçant une friction, afin de se réchauffer un peu.

Quand un passant se rapprocha de la princesse, les mains en avant, prêt à la réchauffer à sa manière.

- Si tu as froid beauté, je veux bien te réchauffer, proclama-t-il, la bave aux lèvres.

- Hé ? S'étonna la concernée.

BAM

Ichigo venait de lui envoyé son direct droit, en plein dans la tronche, le passant gisait au sol le nez en sang.

- NE LA TOUCHE PAS AVEC TES SALES PATTES ! Hurla le jeune homme, le regard rempli de fureur.

Ichigo enveloppa Inoue de son manteau et l'enlaça de ses bras pour la reconduire au Karaoké.

- On rentre Inoue, lui dit-il avec le peu de calme qu'il lui restait.

La jeune fille était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire et se laissa conduire par son shinigami jusqu'à l'intérieur du Karaoké. Elle sentit le reiastu d'Ichigo augmenter dangereusement et ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la conduisit jusqu'au vestiaire.

- Bordel Inoue, personne ne t'a demandé d'aller pécher les clients habillée comme ça en plein hiver ! La sermonna le jeune roux, retrouvant petit à petit son calme.

- J'ai eu si froid….mais ça a marché. Grâce à ça, le karaoké est rempli de clients, donc tout va bien, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

- J'y crois pas, dit-il en se frappant le front avec sa main. Tu es trop naïve, Inoue. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur la gente masculine.

Le fils Kurosaki essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme mais la naïveté et l'innocence d'Inouene la'idait pas beaucoup.

- Je vais te laisser te changer, reprit Ichigo en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Orihime le devança et passa devant le shinigami, la main sur la poignée.

- Mais je ne vais plus sortir alors je peux rester comme ça. Je trouve cette tenue très jolie. Allez au boulot, déclara la beauté auburn en se penchant légèrement, offrant ainsi une vue dès plus troublante, sur ses courbes, à un Ichigo rouge écarlate.

Il plaqua sa main violemment sur la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir.

- Non ça ne va pas du tout ! Tu vas te changer et tout de suite ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu te mets en colère ? S'énerva à son tour la princesse.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que d'autres mecs te voient dans cette tenue, avoua Ichigo. S'il te plait, Inoue, ne pose plus de questions et change toi, je t'attends dehors.

Sur ce, le shinigami sortit du vestiaire, laissant une Orihime confuse. Une fois changé, la belle sortit à son tour du vestiaire et retrouva Ichigo, qui l'attendait comme promis dans le couloir, avec un air triste. Il s'approcha de la princesse.

- Pardonne-moi, Inoue. Je ne voulais pas crier. Je veux juste te protéger. Tu es si innocente parfois, que cela m'irrite quelques fois, mais c'est aussi l'un des côtés que j'apprécie le plus chez toi. Allez, retournons bosser, sinon le boss va péter une durite, dit-il tout en lui prenant la main et la conduisant vers une des salles de chants.

- Hai, fit-elle rougissante.

Le reste de la soirée se déroulera sans nouvel incident. Une fois leur journée terminée, Ichigo se proposa comme chaque soir de raccompagner Orihime.

Il l'attendait à l'extérieur pendant qu'elle enfilait son manteau. Quand il eut une idée pour se faire pardonner.

- Tu es prête ? Dis-moi Inoue ça t'embête si on fait un détour ? dit-il d'un air interrogateur.

- Euh non pas du tout, répondit la princesse.

Ichigo l'entraîna donc dans les rues, direction l'hôtel de ville. Une fois arrivée à destination, il s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction de son amie pour voir sa réaction et comme il se l'était imaginé, la princesse était aux anges. Orihime, sa petite main couverte de moufle posé sur son menton, avait le regard étincelant en découvrant où Ichigo l'avait emmené.

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait patiner avant de rentrer. Quand dis-tu ? L'interrogea le shinigami.

-Arigato, Kurosaki-Kun ! Oui, avec joie ! Dit-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux, en l'entrainant vers la patinoire.

Ichigo insista pour payer le droit d'entrée ainsi que la location des patins, en prétextant que c'était sa façon de se faire pardonner pour s'être emporté tout à l'heure. Orihime ne chercha pas à négocier, son shinigami pouvait se montrer très têtu et très convaincant quand il le voulait.

Une fois sur la glace, les deux adolescents s'élancèrent pour quelques tours de pistes. Orihime glissait, virevoltait aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau. Ichigo la regardait avec tendresse et aimait la voir ainsi. Il la trouvait si belle ses cheveux au vent, l'entendre rire aux éclats provoquait en lui une chaleur intense. Il sentit de nouveau une boule se former dans le creux de son abdomen, le submergeant totalement. Cependant son trouble fut balayé par une Orihime à deux doigts de tomber, elle venait de se faire bousculer par un enfant qui ne maitrisait pas l'art de la glisse. Ichigo la saisit par le bras et la redressa avant même que ses fesses ne rencontrent la surface givrée.

- Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta Ichigo.

- Non, non, je n'ai rien. Merci. Lui souria la belle.

- Il serait plus sage que je te tiens la main pour les prochains tours, enfin si tu es d'accord ? Proclama-t-il le regard en coin, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Oui … enfin je veux dire non ça ne me déranges pas, frémit-elle, rougissante.

Amusé par l'effet qu'il produisait sur sa protégée, il accentua son trouble en se rapprochant davantage, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait. Ils patinèrent encore pendant une bonne demi-heure. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement d'Inoue, non s'en profiter des illuminations du centre ville. Au bout d'un moment Ichigo prit la main de la princesse dans la sienne. Orihime était si captivé par les décorations de noël, qu'elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de s'en rendre compte, mais elle ne se dégagea évidement pas. Ce rapprochement entre eux lui donnait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Elle ne se rendit pas non plus compte où Ichigo les avait entraîné, vers le parc tout près de chez elle.

Décidément son shinigami avait décidé de mettre à rude épreuve le cœur de la princesse. En découvrant le parc enneigé, Orihime ne put empêcher une larme de franchir ses iris cendrés.

- Tu t'es souvenu de ça aussi.

- Je t'écoute attentivement quand tu parles, Inoue. Allez montre-moi comment au fait un lapin de neige, dit-il en s'engouffrant dans le parc.

Ce que le shinigami n'avait pas prévu c'est ce que ferait la beauté auburn. Il se retourna, sentant que la demoiselle ne le suivait pas, quand il reçut une boule de neige dans le visage. Orihime s'était cachée derrière un arbre, armée d'une deuxième boule, mais ne put étouffer son rire en découvrant le visage de son Kurosaki-Kun enneigé et terriblement vexé.

- Tu vas me le payer, Inoue.

- Pour ça, il faut déjà que tu m'attrapes, lui lança-t-elle de sa cachette, morte de rire.

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, s'écria Ichigo, s'armant à son tour de boules de neiges.

Ichigo se précipita vers l'arbre d'où provenait le rire de la princesse mais elle ne s'y trouvait déjà plus. Il se concentra afin de détecter son reiastu, mais rien.

- Et en plus tu triches en camouflant ton reiastu, dit-il moqueur.

Il l'entendit de nouveau rire et lança une boule de neige dans cette direction.

- Raté, rit-elle de plus belle.

- Je t'aurais, menaça-t-il.

Orihime se trouvait derrière un buisson, quand elle ne discerna plus le reiastu d'Ichigo.

- Zut, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Orihime s'autorisa à se relever pour essayer d'apercevoir le shinigami et esquiva de justesse la seconde boule de neige d'Ichigo. Elle éclata de rire en entendant son Kurosaki-Kun perdre patience. Elle se mit à courir en direction d'une nouvelle cachette, quand elle sentit une entrave autour de sa taille, l'empêchant d'avancer.

- Je te tiens, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- C'était un leurre pour m'obliger à sortir de ma cachette, tricheur, bouda-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, ironisa Ichigo sans lâcher sa prise.

Orihime se rendit compte dans quelle position elle se trouvait avec son shinigami. Son cœur s'emballa et ses joues se teintèrent d'un joli rouge.

- Kurosaki-Kun… tu peux me lâcher maintenant, articula difficilement la princesse, gênée.

- Non, je n'en ai pas très envie, lui susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, l'enlaçant davantage.

La princesse frôla la crise cardiaque, Ichigo se comportait de nouveau de façon étrange avec elle.

- Inoue, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, souffla-t-il dans le creux de son cou. Ca fait maintenant quelques mois que je me pose des questions sur notre relation. Je sais que tu as remarqué mes réactions étranges à ton égard. J'estime que tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi. En fait Inoue, je n'arrive plus à te voir comme une simple amie.

_Non pas ça ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche ce moment merveilleux ?_

Sentant la belle trembler dans ses bras, Ichigo attrapa les épaules de la princesse pour la forcer à se retourner, cette dernière les yeux rivés vers le sol ne se sentait pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Inoue tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

- Je t'en prie, ne dis plus rien. Je ne peux pas supporter davantage. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fais pour ne plus mériter d'être ton amie.

La princesse se sentait si misérable, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes d'inonder son visage, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir. Ichigo saisit son menton entre son index et son pouce, l'obligeant à relever son visage.

- Inoue…

L'environnement alentour n'avait plus aucune importance. La seule chose qui comptait c'était de lui rendre le sourire. Sans la libérer, il se pencha tout près de son oreille gauche.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais plus que tu fasses parti de ma vie. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'éloigner de moi, murmura le jeune roux.

Les mains sur son torse, Orihime avait agrippé son manteau sans cesser de pleurer et ne semblant pas l'avoir entendu. Resserrant davantage son emprise, Ichigo se mit à caresser ses cheveux afin de la calmer.

- Ce soir, en te voyant aussi heureuse, j'ai réalisé que je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose. Etre avec toi, être celui qui te fait sourire et te rend heureuse, lui avoua-t-il.

- Q-quoi ?! s'étrangla la princesse.

Il n'était pas entrain de dire ce qu'elle croyait avoir entendu. Impossible. Elle refusait de croire que son shinigami pouvait éprouver des sentiments à son égard.

Sentant son trouble, Ichigo posa doucement ses mains sur les joues mouillées de sa princesse et en profita pour sécher ses larmes avec ses pouces. Il fit glisser ses mains doucement sur ses joues et caressa délicatement ses lèvres avec ses pouces. Il la trouvait particulièrement belle malgré son désarroi.

- Je vais essayer d'être plus clair. J'ai réfléchi sur la nature de mes sentiments à ton égard et j'en ai conclu que je ne t'aimais de la même façon que Tatsuki ou même Rukia, marmonna-t-il les joues légèrement rosés. Et ne t'avise pas de leur rapporter ou je te jure que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à me maitriser.

- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu… que tu es…enfin que toi et…moi, bégaya-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

- Oui, je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener, surtout que c'est un sentiment nouveau pour moi, poursuivit Ichigo, une lueur intense dans ses orbes bruns. Mais je suis prêt à essayer, enfin si tu es d'accord ?

- Ce que signifie que…nous…toi et moi ensemble, réussit-elle à prononcer, sans lâcher ce regard captivant.

- Oui, confirma l'élu de son coeur.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers son oreille….

- Est-ce que tu acceptes d'être ma petite amie, Orihime, chuchota-t-il.

Le souffle de la princesse se coupa, une chaleur envahit tout son corps, son cœur dans sa poitrine se dilata pompant à une vitesse incroyable le sang dans ses veines. Son être tout entier accueillit avec bonheur cette déclaration. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses iris bruns incandescentes, lui donnant l'impression de lire en elle. Elle ne rêvait pas, seul son Ichigo possédait le pouvoir de faire naître en elle ses sensations étranges. Quand elle sentit un souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, la ramenant sur terre. Ichigo s'était penché vers elle, il l'observa instant avant de combler les derniers centimètres qui les séparait. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord timidement puis la pression se fit plus forte, remuant l'une contre l'autre. Ichigo déplaça l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de la belle, tout en glissant l'autre sur sa hanche afin de les plaquer davantage l'un à l'autre. Orihime laissa échapper un gémissement, le jeune Kurosaki en profita pour passer expérimentalement sa langue sur ses lèvres, demandant silencieusement l'accès. La princesse les sépara immédiatement comprenant, parfaitement ce qui l'attendait, tout en remontant ses mains dans les cheveux hérissés de sa moitié. Dès lors où leurs langues entrèrent en contact, une décharge traversa leur corps, les poussant à intensifier le baiser. Leurs langues se lancèrent dans une danse endiablée, glissant l'une sur l'autre, tournoyant au rythme de leurs lèvres. Ichigo prit rapidement le contrôle du baiser passionné qu'ils échangeaient.

Six mois qu'il se triturait les méninges sur les sentiments nouveaux qu'il éprouvait pour elle, comme si tout son être avait attendu ce moment en quelques sortes et qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter de l'embrasser, il voulait la posséder, lui montrer à travers ce baiser à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Suçant sensuellement la langue de sa princesse, il gémit légèrement quand elle fit de même avec sa lèvre supérieure, tout en grattant son cuir chevelu avec ses ongles. Malheureusement le manque d'air se fit sentir, les obligeant à se séparer afin de reprendre leur souffle.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, je comptais attendre demain mais bon, c'est peut être le meilleur moment, déclara le fils Kurosaki, son front contre le sien.

Il se recula légèrement, sortit de sa poche un petit paquet, emballé d'un joli papier bleu ciel, orné d'un nœud blanc et lui tendit. La déesse auburn saisit le paquet de ses deux mains et l'ouvrit soigneusement sans abîmer l'emballage. Ichigo avait croisé ses mains derrière le dos de sa moitié et attendait sa réaction quand elle découvrirait son cadeau.

- C'est magnifique, merci Kurosaki-Kun, je l'adore ! Le remercia-t-elle, émue.

Ichigo avait instantanément pensé à elle, en voyant ce bracelet argenté, orné de fleurs bleues, qui rappelaient celles de ses barrettes et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour le lui acheter. Il lui saisit le poignet et lui fixa le bracelet. Orihime admirait ce bijou, qui ornait désormais son poignet et qui brillait sous l'éclat de la lune.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Quelle question ? ne comprit-elle pas, l'air perdue.

Le Shinigami sourit et l'enlaça de nouveau contre son torse, tout en déposant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Tu veux bien de moi comme petit ami ?

- Oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! Bondit-elle de joie, les bras autour de son cou.

- Tu es bien sûr ? Je ne suis pas le genre de mec super romantique, je suis livré sans garantis, la taquina-t-il. Tu me prends moi et mon sale caractère, mon côté bagarreur et possessif depuis peu ainsi que mon langage quel peu familier et…

- Oui j'en suis sûre, l'interrompit la déesse, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Je te prends tel que tu es, car c'est comme ça que je t'aime, Kurosaki-Kun.

- Tu ne crois pas que ca marche dans les deux sens, Orihime.

- Si, je t'aime Kuro… Ichigo, prononça-t-elle timidement aussi rouge qu'elle ne pouvait l'être.

- J'aime t'entendre prononcer mon prénom.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Ichigo l'embrassa tendrement.

- Allez, je te raccompagne chez toi, imposa-t-il après ce tendre baiser. Il se fait tard.

- Umh, umh,, sourit-elle.

Ichigo laissa glisser sa main dans celle de sa petite amie et se mit en marche vers son appartement.

- Hime, tu veux que l'on prévienne nos amis de notre relation ?

- Non, dit-elle sans hésitation. Je préfère que cela reste entre nous, pour le moment. Nous leur dirons quand nous serons prêts tous les deux. Commençons doucement, en profitant l'un de l'autre, sans tensions ni remarques de la part de notre entourage. On n'a pas besoin de ça pour être heureux.

- Je t'aime, Hime.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de tendresse avant de s'éloigner du parc, le cœur léger, plus heureux que jamais.

_**J'en profite pour répondre à certaines de mes lectrices.**_

_**Ma chère Yuki-chan ton entrain et tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, j'espère que tu apprécieras également ce one-shot totalement éloigné de l'univers de Vampire Knight.**_

_**Pocah je suis ravie que tu apprécie ce que j'ai écrit.A bientôt pour la suite.**_

_**Ma stef-chan, tu sais déjà ce que je pense.**_


End file.
